pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phin Games (IRC)
AgentP=PF77, StacyHirano, PS1 Gurgy=Albert P&I= CandaceFlynn, Isabella_GS Script 16:49 So. 16:50 Ferb is out cold in his room 16:50 And Phineas just finished building an arena 16:50 PS1 has changed nick to PF77 16:50 (at the arena) 16:50 Phew 16:50 That was some tough work 16:51 * PF77 calls Albert and tells him to bring Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and himself over 16:51 (So he just builds the arena and ignores Ferb, who is out cold aznd POSSIBLY comatose? :P) 16:51 StacyHirano 4cecd687@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.236.214.135 has joined #pfroleplay 16:52 Hi Stacy 16:52 (The heck?) 16:52 Hi Phineas 16:52 Hi Stace. 16:52 So 16:52 We're playing sports today 16:52 It's the Phin Games. 16:52 Starting with basketball 16:53 Cool 16:53 Ugh, I suck at basketball 16:53 So when do we start? 16:54 Now 16:54 * PF77 tosses a ball in the air and catches it 16:54 * PF77 shoots a 3 16:54 * PF77 airballs it 16:54 * PF77 rebounds and scores 16:54 * PF77 tosses ball to StacyHirano 16:54 * StacyHirano scores a 3 16:54 wow 16:55 You're good Stacy 16:55 Yes 16:55 Yes I am 16:55 Right. 16:55 * PF77 drives and misses a layup 16:55 * PF77 passes to Isabella 16:56 Isabella: *passes back to Phineas* 16:56 * PF77 shoots 16:56 * PF77 scores 16:56 *Sigh* Yes she is... 16:57 * PF77 throws ball at Albert 16:57 * StacyHirano calls for ball 16:57 Pass me the ball Albert! 16:57 Jeremy: *passes the ball to Candace* 16:58 * Albert does so 17:01 Candace: *shoots the ball into the basket* 17:02 (I dunno why I typed "Candace:".) 17:02 (Just ignore it. :P) 17:02 Hey, where'd Stacy, Albert, Isabella, and Phineas go? 17:03 here 17:04 here 17:04 * PF77 grabs the ball and shoots it in 17:04 Isabella: here 17:04 Here! 17:05 Good. Everyone's here. 17:05 * StacyHirano gets the ball and misses a shot 17:05 * PF77 rebounds it and drives the length of the floor for a left-handed layup 17:05 * StacyHirano blocks it 17:05 * PF77 curses Stacy 17:06 HEY, don't curse my girlfriend! 17:06 yeah Phineas :O 17:06 Isabella_GS 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has joined #pfroleplay 17:06 Hi Isabella 17:07 Hey Phineas. 17:07 Hey. 17:07 We're playing basketball 17:08 Cool. :) 17:10 Jeremy: *is about to shoot the ball into the basket but misses* 17:11 * Isabella_GS grabs the ball and shoots it into the basket 17:11 * Albert grabs the ball and tries to shoo it in the bastet, but trips and lands hard on his face 17:12 You alright, Al? 17:13 I'm pretty sure he's fine. Just focus. 17:13 * PF77 grabs Albert and gives him an ice pack 17:13 *gets up, only to slip on a banana peel and trip again& 17:14 * PF77 grabs the basketball and scores two points 17:14 * PF77 and Isabella win 17:14 aw, this is enough sports 17:15 let's just do the hockey 17:15 ...ow 17:17 * Isabella_GS hits the puck into Candace's net 17:17 Ugh, I suck at sports 17:17 Wow. You just did that out of nowhere. 17:18 No you don't. You just have to try. 17:18 Maybe Stacy can help you, Albert. 17:18 * StacyHirano gives Albert some pointers off to the side 17:18 I'm a nerd, nerd's are genetically unable to play sports well. 17:19 * StacyHirano randomly finds a puck, stick, and net 17:19 Huh 17:19 Strange 17:19 That a practice rink is out here 17:19 Yes, yes it is 17:19 * PF77 maneuvers around Jeremy and shoots high toward Candace 17:19 Go PHINEAS! :) 17:26 *Thinking* Ugh, I can't belive my girlfreind is more athletic then me, sure I'm a nerd, but in realtionships, I'm sure the girl bein stronger is a bad thing 17:28 Yes. 17:28 Yes it is. 17:29 * PF77 misses the shot 17:29 * PF77 gets it back and shoots again 17:29 * PF77 scores 17:29 Nice job Phin 17:29 Thanks 17:29 * StacyHirano gets puck and scores 17:29 wow 17:29 this is a close game 17:29 * PF77 slams Albert into the boards 17:29 * PF77 passes to Isabella 17:30 ...ow 17:30 * StacyHirano steals puck and scores again 17:30 * StacyHirano and Albert win 17:31 * StacyHirano hugs Albert 17:31 Good game 17:31 Now time for the race 17:31 It is a 500 yard dash 17:31 * PF77 is readt 17:31 *readu 17:31 *ready 17:31 * PF77 drinks from a gatorade bottle 17:31 * StacyHirano is ready 17:31 crap, I suck at races 17:31 It's okay Al. 17:32 It's a relay 17:32 Never mind 17:32 It's actually only a 100 yard dash 17:32 I will finish. 17:32 Isabella_GS! You start and tag me once you run to me! 17:32 Albert, you start 17:32 Tag me 17:32 When you can reach me 17:33 *Sigh* Fine 17:33 CandaceFlynn, you start and Jeremy will finish 17:33 Got it. 17:34 Ready 17:34 Set 17:34 Go 17:34 * PF77 waits 17:34 * StacyHirano waits 17:34 * Isabella_GS starts running 17:34 * CandaceFlynn starts running as well 17:36 * Albert also starts 17:36 Isabella! Tag me! 17:37 Albert 17:37 Hurry and tag me 17:37 * Albert tags Stacy 17:37 * StacyHirano runs for it 17:38 Isabella_GS! 17:38 Hurry 17:38 Tag me 17:40 * StacyHirano is about to cross the finish line 17:40 * StacyHirano crosses the finish line and wins 17:40 * PF77 sprints for it and dives for the finish 17:40 Aw, forget Isabella 17:40 ... 17:40 Dang it, Stacy won 17:40 Great teamwork Albert!!! 17:41 * StacyHirano hugs Albert 17:41 Hehehe.... 17:42 Isabella_GS! 17:42 You were supposed to run and tag me! 17:42 As for you CandaceFlynn 17:42 Good try 17:46 ---RP ENDED--- Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Dialogue